Throught Her Eyes
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa, um compositor que manteve-se afastado por uma tragédia em sua vida, resolve extravazar todas as suas emoções em uma apresentação. Songfic dedicada à Felipe S. Kai... COMPLETA


**_Through Her Eyes_**

Lá estava ele, como sempre, até altas horas da noite em seu escritório. Sempre fora dedicado a seu trabalho, e isso só piorara após aquele fatídico dia.

O homem, já com seus cinqüenta anos, não aparentava cansaço e fazia anotações sem parar na folha que fazia como rascunho da partitura de sua nova composição. Os longos cabelos negros, ainda sem sinais de fios brancos, o físico mantinha-se impecável, assim como fora em sua juventude. Porém os olhos azulados não possuíam o mesmo brilho de antigamente. Em sua mão esquerda reluzia uma aliança dourada, que, para ele, simbolizava sua maior alegria e sua maior dor.

Suspirou, deixando a lapiseira sobre a mesa e levantando-se para pegar um pouco de vinho tinto. Sentou-se em uma poltrona do próprio escritório e ficou a fitar, pela janela, a neve que caía do lado de fora da casa.

Lembrava-se claramente do que ocorrera cinco anos antes, naquela decisiva ocasião. Ao fechar os olhos via flashes da batalha que tivera lugar naquela maldita noite de lua crescente. Lampejos ofuscantes de luzes provenientes de todos os tipos de feitiços podiam ser vistos, aparentemente a luta estava de igual para igual. Até que ela apareceu, nunca soube o que fora fazer lá, somente vira quando aquele miserável a matara. Caída no chão, a última ação dela foi lançar um olhar de súplica ao marido, que corria a seu encontro.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ele tratou logo de apará-la. Não choraria mais sua morte, afinal sabia que era simplesmente parte de algo maior. Apesar de ser duro de aceitar, aprendera, com sua consciência sobre a vida de Clow, que, por maiores que sejam os poderes de alguém, todos somos meros peões em um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez.

Mesmo Clow somente foi perceber a repercussão que suas criações mágicas teriam bem depois de tempos que as realizara. Tivera tudo e não sabia, algo muito comum na natureza do ser humano, somente dar valor às coisas que tem após perdê-las. Clow cometeu o mesmo erro que muitos outros, pelo menos conseguira perceber a tempo de salvar sua mulher e filho, e decidiu fazê-lo sacrificando a própria vida.

– Porém, sua missão não estava terminada... E foi por isso que nasci. – comentou o homem em voz alta.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, inicialmente, era para ser simplesmente um fantoche para terminar o trabalho que Clow não conseguira. Mas ele era um ser humano, como qualquer outro, apesar de ter consciência de outra vida e uma experiência que muitos matariam para possuir. Como um homem, Eriol, algumas vezes, deixava-se levar por sentimentos levianos. Sabia o limite, tinha consciência da felicidade que possuía, faria tudo para manter as coisas dessa forma. Assim fora nos 25 anos em que estivera casado com Tomoyo Daidouji, que teve o sobrenome alterado para Hiiragizawa após o matrimônio.

Tentara de tudo para proteger a esposa e a filha Hanako, que tinha 25 anos agora. Calculara suas ações meticulosamente para não cometer os mesmos erros de Clow, e teve sucesso. Somente não contara com os erros que Clow não cometera, por simples capricho do destino.****

Terminou de beber o vinho e deixou a taça sobre uma mesinha de canto, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Enquanto compunha, lembrava-se de tudo que passara com ela e tudo o que representara a si. Amiga, amante, companheira, confidente... A única pessoa que podia dizer com certeza que o conhecera por completo. Ele sempre tentava ser enigmático, agir de forma imprevisível, mas não conseguia esconder suas intenções dela.

Muitas coisas sobre sua vida não entendia, mas Tomoyo o ajudara a compreendê-las e a encontrar um modo de viver tal ignorância da melhor forma possível. O detalhismo tão característico de sua amada por muitas vezes o salvara, fazendo-o entender a si mesmo vendo sua vida pelos olhos dela.

Lembrou-se dos dias que visitara seu túmulo, de como passara horas lá, sentindo-se vazio e chorando. Tinha que cuidar da filha que tiveram, Hanako, que lembrava muito o pai, com exceção dos olhos, que eram de Tomoyo.

A garota tinha 20 anos quando a mãe morrera, ficara abalada, mas tinha uma personalidade forte e sabia o que queria, portanto não interrompeu suas atividades cotidianas. Por mais triste que estivesse, o mundo não pararia somente por sua vontade.

Desviou o olhar para o relógio: três e cinqüenta. Pararia por aquela noite, tinha coisas a fazer ao amanhecer.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, lembrou-se da vida que Clow tivera. Uma esposa e um filho maravilhosos, que amava e protegera até o último momento de sua vida. Fora muito feliz e tinha consciência disso.

Ao deitar na cama, a imagem de Tomoyo formou-se em sua mente tão claramente que, por um instante, achou que poderia tocá-la. Demorou a dormir, não conseguia deixar de contemplá-la e de chorar novamente por sua morte. Ficou deitado acordado por meia hora antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu e ser transportado para um mundo onde sua esposa não se fora.

Repassava mentalmente toda sua composição, terminada após semanas de trabalho árduo e de dolorosas lembranças. Ainda sim não se arrependia, conseguira extravasar suas emoções e aprendera a lidar com o que acontecera, mudando após compreender os fatos.

Estava pronto para entrar, com o smoking impecável, atrás das cortinas de um dos maiores teatros de Londres, onde vivia atualmente, querendo afastar-se do local onde sua esposa fora enterrada, no Japão. Tornara-se um compositor e intérprete famoso, fazendo um belíssimo par com sua falecida, e não se apresentara desde a morte dela.

Ouviu seu nome ser anunciado e entrou no palco, sentando-se no piano colocado ao centro do mesmo, sob aplausos da platéia. A casa estava cheia.

Começou a melodia no piano, sem comentários iniciais, algo não muito comum para ele.Logo começou a cantar:

**_She_****_ never really had a chance_**

_(Ela realmente nunca teve uma chance)_

**_On that fateful moonlit night_**

_(Naquela decisiva noite enluarada)_

**_Sacrificed without a fight_**

_(Sacrificada sem uma luta)_

**_A victim of her circumstance_**

_(Uma vítima das circunstâncias)_

****

**_Now_****_ that I've become aware_**

_(Agora que eu estou a par)_

**_And I've exposed this tragedy_**

_(E expus essa tragédia)_

**_A sadness grows inside of me_**

_(Uma tristeza cresce dentro de mim)_

**_It all seems so unfair_**

_(Tudo parece tão injusto)_

****

**_I'm learning all about my life_**

_(Estou aprendendo tudo sobre minha vida)_

**_By looking through her eyes_**

_(Olhando pelos olhos dela)_

****

**_Just_****_ beyond the churchyard gates_**

_(Logo após os portões do cemitério)_

**_Where the grass is overgrown_**

_(Onde a grama está alta)_

**_I saw the writing on her stone_**

_(Eu vi a escritura em sua pedra)_

**_I felt like I would suffocate_**

_(Eu me senti como se estivesse sufocando)_

****

**_In loving memory of our child_**

_(Em doce memória de nossa filha)_

**_So_****_ innocent, eyes open wide_**

_(Tão inocente, olhos bem abertos)_

**_I felt so empty as I cried_**

_(Me senti tão vazio enquanto chorava)_

**_Like part of me had died_**

_(Como se parte de mim tivesse morrido)_

****

**_I'm learning all about my life_**

_(Estou aprendendo tudo sobre minha vida)_

**_By looking through her eyes_**

_(Olhando pelos olhos dela)_

****

**_And as her image_**

_(E enquanto a imagem dela)_

**_Wandered through my head_**

_(Vagava pela minha cabeça)_

**_I wept just like a baby_**

_(Eu chorava como um bebê)_

**_As I lay awake in bed_**

_(Enquanto estava deitado acordado na cama)_

****

**_And I know what it's like_**

_(E eu sei como é)_

**_To lose someone you love_**

_(Perder alguém que se ama)_

**_And this felt just the same_**

_(E me senti exatamente igual)_

****

**_She wasn't given any choice_**

_(Ela não teve nenhuma escolha)_

**_Desperation stole her voice_**

_(O desespero roubou sua voz)_

**_I've been given so much more in life_**

_(Eu ganhei muito mais na vida)_

**_I've got a son, I've got a wife_**

_(Eu tenho um filho, eu tenho uma esposa)_

****

**_I had to suffer one last time_**

_(Eu tive que sofrer uma última vez)_

**_To grieve for her and say goodbye_**

_(Para pesar por ela e dizer adeus)_

**_Relive the anguish of my past_**

_(Aliviar a angústia do meu passado)_

**_To find out who I was at last_**

_(Para descobrir quem eu era afinal)_

****

**_The door has opened wide_**

_(A porta se escancarou)_

**_I'm turning with the tide_**

_(Estou mudando com os acontecimentos)_

**_Looking through her eyes_**

_(Olhando pelos olhos dela)_

Terminou com um pesado suspiro. Recebeu os aplausos educadamente, levantando-se e curvando-se, já na borda do desnível. Viu sua filha subir no palco pela escada à sua esquerda e abraçou-a fortemente quando se aproximou, antes de desceracompanhado por ela.

**N/A:** Música utilizada é **Through Her Eyes**, do** Dream Theater**.

Oi, galerinha do bem!!! Como vão? Eu vou indo... Tá tudo uma zona aqui em casa e eu to com uma tosse chata... Anyway, isso não vem ao caso ''

Poucos vão conhecer essa música e, quando baixarem, vão ver que ela não é só piano, mas eu a imaginei somente como piano... Recomendo outras músicas da mesma banda... É Metal Progressivo, apesar dessa música ser bem mais calma, eles são simplesmente DEMAIS!!

Quero agradecer ao meu querido amigo **Fantomas**, que revisou a fic para mim... Amigo, mil perdões pelos erros... Realmente estava com vários problemas...

Também agradeço de coração à **Yoruki Hiiragizawa,** que sempre me inspira a escrever e me dá idéias (e atura as minhas maluquices...)...

Dedico esse songfic ao meu amigo e genrinho** Felipe S. Kai**, por estar sempre disposto a me ajudar e por minha admiração por seu trabalho e bom gosto.

Beijinhos a todos!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
